The Cluster
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: The Cluster has emerged. And the Gems had no idea what they would face from it. I don't own Steven Universe, only the personality for the Cluster.
1. Babyster

**Emerald: This was purely created by SXR. Welcome to a crack fic that I found in her archives.**

 **Clandessa: This idea was given to her by her sister, aniticsareme, so go on to the writer search and look for her.**

 **Peridot: Yes that's all well and good, but when will we get to the shipping fanfictions?**

 **Emerald: Patience.**

* * *

"Are we ready?" Pearl asked Steven and Peridot. Steven was carrying his cheeseburger backpack full of water bottles for Connie told him that the mantle was hot. Peridot, now wearing her usual outfit but instead of a diamond on her chest there was a star, she still had the diamonds on her legs though.

"Affirmative." Replied Peridot as Steven nodded.

"Good. Let's get to those coordinates and stop the cluster." Garnet commanded. The others agreed and crammed into the pod.

* * *

The Crystal Gems were arriving at the coordinates that were to hold the Cluster underneath it. When they got there they set up the drill to begin digging. "You ready Peri-dactyl?" Amethyst called to the green gem. Peri nodded once before starting up the drill. As she began to break into the earth, tremors began and Peridot stopped the drill. The tremors didn't stop though. The hole that Peridot had dug began to grow bigger and wider causing Peridot to jump out of the drill as it fell into the hole.

The Gems, especially Garnet and Steven, looked in awe as an arm began to come out of the ground. "It's the Cluster!" Peridot cried as the Gems summoned their weapons. The massive creature pulled itself out of the ground and the Gems readied themselves for a fight.

Something came out, but looked much more humanoid unlike the other things that the Gems fought. Granted its skin looked very tye-dye and its gem showed up over its "clothes" in the same place as Steven had his. Its hair was wavy, but frizzy at the same time. It opened its 4 eyes, each being a different color. It looked down and its eyes set on the small Gems blow. "Hello!" It boomed playfully in a feminine voice.

"I-I-I," Steven stammered out, "hi?"

The tall fusion height esque creature sat down and smiled at Steven. "You so small!" It gasped as it reached to pick him up, causing Pearl to poke its finger with her spear. The creature made a pathetic noise and began to suck on its finger.

"I, think it's okay." Garnet said suddenly. Everyone looked back to her as Garnet stared at the creature. "I mean just look at it." She gestured to the massive beast, still sucking the finger. "It doesn't seem like it would _try_ to hurt anyone."

Steven nodded and cupped his hands near his mouth. "Hey," he cried, "excuse me but um, why are here?"

The creature looked down and spoke in the bubbly female tone that it had. "I no know. I come from wet and hot hole and you here to see me." She pointed to the hole and Peridot looked down in awe. The others looked down as well to see faint steam rising from a bubbling lava pit with a trickle of water falling into it before evaporating.

"Th-that's approximately as far as the Cluster was supposed to be located!" Peridot said causing Steven and Pearl to look back at the creature, no longer sucking on the finger, but rather locking eyes with Pearl.

 _That… look._ She remembered that pathetic, innocent look. The same look Steven gave her as a baby. They both didn't mean or want to hurt anyone. "Steven," Pearl began, "I trust you to know what to do."

"What?" Steven asked, confused.

"You could try to communicate with this creature. You've done it with Centipeetle, surely you could do it with, whatever gem this one is."

"Hey! What's your name?" Steven asked it.

The creature smiled. "I Cluster!" Steven's jaw dropped as the others looked towards her.

" _That's_ the Cluster?" Peridot cried pointing her finger at it.

"I Cluster!" Cluster repeated.

"I thought the Cluster was supposed to be a big thing that destroys the world when it came out."

"Wait, Connie told me about this the time when she couldn't come over for the weekend because she had a big project about erosion."

"Isn't that the human term for things breaking down in nature?" Pearl asked as a reminder.

"Yup! There's water that could've broken it down."

"Is that clear wet stuff?" Cluster asked.

"Yes it is Cluster." Steven said to it. Cluster clapped like an excited child about the word yes. She knew it was good, however, she didn't know why.

"It's so naive." Peridot commented.

"Why are you calling her an it? I thought all Gems were female." Steven asked.

"Well technically we choose female forms but this body is just a mesh of different body parts." Peridot explained. Steven looked back up to the huge body. She cocked her head from side to side before she started to close her eyes. Her head slumped over as she began to snore.

"Well. She can't just stay here." Steven reasoned.

"Why's that?"

"The humans would freak if they saw her!" Pearl scolded.

"Wait, she's a Gem. Why doesn't she stay with us?"

"Wait, what?" Amethyst twitched.

"Think about it, we could protect her, she won't hurt anyone it's a win win!"

"Steven," Garnet spoke up, "I know you want to protect everyone, and what you're saying is true, but how do we transport her to Beach City?"

* * *

 **Maw-sit-sit: Hey, I found this on the doorstep. *drops SXR***

 **Droxy: We've been worried sick!**

 **Emerald: Well, now I feel bad for posting the 2 crack fics of hers.**


	2. Conniester

"Okay Cluster. I'm going to show you everyone." Steven was stitting in front of the Giant Woman of a Gem. "Try to identify them correctly." He showed her a picture of Garnet.

"Mom Squared!" Steven showed her a picture of Pearl. "Bird Mom!" Amethyst? "Purple Mom!" Steven face palmed.

"Okay okay. Who's this?" Steven pointed to his shirt which showed a picture of his 'Guitar Dad.'

"Dad Mom!"

Steven couldn't help but burst into laughter. Cluster followed, her laughs bubbly and loud. "Okay okay. Who am I?"

"Fun Buddy!" Steven laughed more. "Fun Buddy who's that?" Steven looked over to Connie, who was looking flabbergasted and had dropped her duffle bag onto the ground.

"Right…Today's Tuesday!"

"Twos-day?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that Connie!"

"Steven," Connie began. "Am I allowed to ask?"

"Right. Connie, this is the Cluster. Cluster, this is my friend, Connie." Steven introduced.

"Fun Buddy's friend?" Cluster inquired

"Yeah!"

"Wait, I thought when the Cluster emerged it would be this huge thing that destroyed the world." Connie theorized. "Not some huge-"

"Giant Woman."

"Not some Giant Wo-" Connie inhaled, then exhaled. "Not some Giant Woman that's the size of the carving of the temple when sitting down."

"I no Giant Woman. I Cluster!"

* * *

 **I love this Cluster character. I love writing this naïve characteristic in general. Not a lot of people do this, which I find shocking. Why don't you guys give it a try?**


	3. Prester

**Hope: Cluster is not supposed to be sad!**

 **Emerald: Well it fits whenever Garnet is involved.**

 **Droxy: Yes.**

 **Clandessa: Just get to the chapters.**

* * *

Cluster was underneath her little hollow rock the Gems created. She was a bit ways away from the tempal. She could still see it though. All she had to do was wait for her Fun Buddy to bring her something. Fun Buddy was introducing her to new things everyday. Today he was bringing something called "p-eye." So she waited with a smile on her face until he arrived.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go?" Steven asked.

"Steven, there's going to be a big fight." Garnet explained. Garnet removed her shades. "We don't want you to get hurt." Garnet put them back on. "Right now, we need to go to Mask Island." Garnet confirmed.

"The place where the invisible gem once was?" Steven asked.

"We've been picking up tremors coming from that location. And with the Cluster no longer causing a threat to the planet, we can focus on regular 'missions'." Peridot explained.

"We'll be back 2 days at most." Garnet said. She didn't know what, but she could sense a fight coming from an unstable fusion. Though, she couldn't make out what. It was strange for her future vision to see such a blurry possibility.

* * *

"Hi Cluster!" Fun Buddy greeted her.

"Fun Buddy!" Cluster greeted him with a wave of her arm, which split into 2 forearms when it reached her elbow.

"So Cluster, how did you like your food yesterday?"

"It good. Purple Mom explained how the goop went through me. And I went in the ocean just like she told me!"

"Oh, how…nice…" Cluster smiled, but looked at something coming out of the water. On the horizon. "Huh?" Steven asked. "What's the matter Cluster?"

"2 buddies don't get along like Mom Squared. They fight…They forced, but not like me…" Cluster had tears pricking her eyes. She lost her playfulness and showed her nonexsistant "I-I know Mom Squared d-don't like me…S-she thinks I'm gross…" Cluster let out a sour laugh and wiped her eyes. "What these wet things?" She rubbed the liquid that came out of her 2 eyes on her left side between her fingers.

"Tears." Steven explained as he curled up in her right hand. "You're sad. If you're very sad, you can start to cry."

"Tee-errs." Cluster sounded out.

"I brought you the pie, hopefully it'll cheer you up." Steven gave Cluster ⅞ of the pie. While he ate a slice. Cluster placed the pie on her frankenstien tounge. She swallowed it.

"Made me feel bit better." She patted her stomach. But something didn't feel right…Something was out there. It was hurting. And it was mad…

* * *

 **Droxy: How can SXR keep this up?**

 **Emerald: She can't, unlike my OTP after "Mr. Greg."**

 **Droxy: Pu-lees, Pearl would obviosly fall in love with Amethyst before Greg.**

 **Toba: qUIEt! Sxr dOEsn't shIp pEArlxgrEg Or pEArlxAmEthyst!**

 **Turqoise: You're right. She should ship StevenXPearl**

 **Droxy: NO!**

 **Emerald: Gross!**


End file.
